Senior Week
by SweetDreamsMuse
Summary: Well, first you take senior week, add Harry Potter and co, a couple gallons of alcohol, a dash of sex, and a pinch of love for good measure. And there you have it! it's also a HermioneDraco fic, so be ready for that- r&r!
1. Plan!

Senior Week

Author's Notes: this is just something that i've been thinking about for a while and i thought it would be fun to write. i hope everyone likes it!

Disclaimer: hey, i don't own it, hey.

Chapter One - Plan!

"You know, I was thinking..." Ron groaned as Hermione let those five little words linger. Everytime she said them, he ended up either hexed, unconscious, or covered in a milllion little green zits that spit out angry insults when they burst.

"What's on your mind, Hermione?" Harry asked, curiousity getting the best of him. Hermione chose to ignore Ron's outward protests and answer Harry instead.

"Well, I was thinking about how we're all going to be going our separate ways in a few weeks and-" Hermione stopped and decided to approach the matter from a different direction. "Do either of you know what 'senior week' is?" The two boys looked at her in a such a way that they gave off the appearance of one who'd recently had a lobotomy - leaving Hermione to assume the answer to be 'no.'

"Ah, yes... senior week." Three heads spun towards the source of this new voice. A tall, well-built slytherin was slowly walking towards the three goodie griffyndors. "I believe I know what it is."

"Oh, well aren't you just _my hero_, Malfoy?" Harry swooned sarcastically, cradling his head in his hands in an attempt to mimic a love-struck teenage girl. Draco soon arrived at the couch and vaulted it easily, landing smoothly next to Hermione.

"Hey, Harry." The emerald eyed youth, expecting to hear some well thought out insults from the blonde seated across from him, leaned forward a bit before flying back after receiving a pillow to the face. "Blow me."

"I wouldn't say things like that if I were you," Harry scolded, wagging a finger at him from his position on the reclining chair as the pillow slid down his face to land in his lap. "Who knows? One day, I just might." He winked dramatically before being struck with a second pillow. "Where are all these fucking pillows coming from!"

"Draco Malfoy, just where in bloody hell have you been?" Ron interrogated as Hermione giggled at Harry's recent outburst. The red head had his hands on his hips in his best impersonation of a mother worried sick about her only son. "You were _supposed_ to be here _fifteen minutes ago_!"

"This is true," Draco answered the way a teacher might answer a child who replied to the question 22 as equaling 4. "But you see- and here's the beauty of it all- I don't have to listen to you." Right when Ron was about to start on one of his "that's not how you speak to your mother" speeches, Hermione cut him off.

"So do you know what senior week is or not?" Ron looked downright disheartened that the subject was changed before he could let loose his lecture.

"It's an american muggle tradition, correct?" Hermione nodded, a signal which meant for him to continue. "Where, after tweleve long years of schooling, 'seniors', as they would be called, flock in small groups to the beaches to celebrate, party, and otherwise do things they might very well get arrested for."

"I must say I'm very impressed to hear this coming from 'the muggle-hater'," Hermione admitted, a slight smile playing upon her lips. Draco shrugged nonchalantly as Harry and Ron processed this new information.

Right about this time, I'm sure you're wondering why the Golden Trio is actually getting along with the Slytherin King, of all people. Richard Simmons, sure. Michael Jackson, why not? Fidel Castro, let's give it a go. But Draco Malfoy? No fucking way. Alas, I kid you not.

You see, it all happened when Hermione discovered that Malfoy had managed to somehow make head boy. Rather than risk the ruin and complete annihalation of her last year at Hogwarts, she and Draco had come to a sort of truce which eventually blossomed into a friendship that infected and soon engulfed Harry and Ron as well. In the end, they'd come to find that Draco wasn't such a bad person after all. He would rather die than be a Death-eater, supported the _destruction _of Voldemort, and had a very rebellious charm to him- once you got to know him, of course.

"Are- are you saying what I think you're saying?" Ron questioned slowly, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Hermione.

"Well, what is it that you think I'm saying?" Hermione said quite coyly, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"That you want us to go to American and study for an extra five years with you?" This time, Ron received a pillow in the face.

"Hurts, don't it?" Harry snickered as Ron, shocked by Hermione's sudden violent streak, sat stunned.

"Very nice," Draco commented, admiring his slight corruption of the Golden Girl.

"What I'm _saying_," Hermione shot a withering glare in Ron's direction, "is that _we_ should have our own little senior week!" By the end of the sentence, Hermione was smiling brightly at her proposition, convinced that the others would immediately agree.

"I don't know," Harry said hesitantly to Hermione's utter dissapointment.

"Oh, Harry, please!" Hermione was not one who wouldn't resort to begging in dire situations. This being one in her book, she immediately threw herself upon the poor unsuspecting boy-who-lived. "Oh, please, it will be so much fun, I promise! It will!" Harry sighed resignedly. He knew that these type of things usually ended up involving the cops, but he nodded his head anyway, trying to console himself by thinking that it could very well be the last time the four of them were together. Hermione squealed in delight as she gripped Harry into a somewhat uncomfortable hug. Not uncomfortable because it was with Hermione, uncomfortable because he couldn't breath.

"I'm in," Draco agreed as well, getting up from his position to pull Hermione off of a suffocating Harry.

"I think it's bloody brilliant," Ron exclaimed, thinking off all the possiblities. Most of them involving hot girls. Wait- hot girls. They needed hot girls!! "Maybe we should invite Lavendar and Parvati," he added quickly. These two girls were beautiful, funny, smart, but, most importantly, single. Ron had to admitt, though only to himself, that he found Lavendar to be the most attractive of the two. Hermione instantly agreed with him, welcoming the company of a couple girls.

"And Ginny and Seamus, as well," Harry added, seeing as he had taken a liking to the red-head beauty and Seamus, well, Seamus was Irish for god's sake! Think of every single Irish stereotype about drinking and soccer and potatoes and what have you. Got them? Well, roll all that into one perfect Irish being and you've got yourself Seamus Finnagan.

"Alright, alright, and that's it!" Draco declared, not wanting to turn this into some kind of free-for-all.

"Yes, Draco's right. We can't have too many people," Hermione insisted, allowing Draco to lead her back the couch after he quite literally ripped her off a gasping Griffyndor seeker. "All we really need to do is find a beach and a house we can rent and-"

"And I know just the place." Hermione turned her bright orbs on the strikingly handsome blonde, smiling like a giddy school girl and not at all upset that he'd cut her ranting short.

"Really?! Where?" Ron and Harry were now devoting their full attention to him also. Well, not entirely full because Ron was half-thinking about Lavendar and Harry was half-thinking about Ginny, but, you know, close enough.

"Adamos Beach." Draco said simply. The three still stared at him, waiting for him to continue. Draco sighed loudly, annoyed that that hadn't had quite the effect he was going for. "Adamos Beach," he continued in irritation, "is a _wizard beach_."

"A what?" Hermione asked, thoroghly confused. She'd never known there to be any wizard beaches, which came as quite a shock since she believed herself to almost know everything.

"A wizard beach," Draco repeated slyabically. "You know, a beach where wizards go so as not to be bothered by muggles and what have you."

"I never knew there was such a thing," Hermione said, awestruck by her ignorance to wizard beaches.

"That's a surprise," Ron snorted, rolling his eyes. "And to think, I thought you knew _everything_." Hermione silently agreed as she searched around for an object to strike him with.

"My mother and father used to vacation there in the winter," Draco continued, smirking while Hermione tossed a bookend towards Ron disinterestedly. Ron dodged the flying weight just in time and then proceeded to omit a string of curses from his mouth. "In fact," Draco said, a little louder, interrupting Ron's colorful usage of english slang, "we own property on the beachfront. We could all just stay there." The three instantly accepted his offer.

"So I guess it's all settled then," Harry pondered aloud. "That was unusually easy." Draco nodded, wondering as well why the whole process seemed so... simple.

"Well, what did you expect? Advanced Transfiguration?" Hermione scowled, throwing her arms in front of her chest crossly. Harry shrugged and Ron grimaced - he _hated_ transfiguration. He kept getting visual images of Professor MacGonagall morphing spoons into vibrators. See how disturbing it is?

"Well, I think I'm turning in." Draco stretched involuntarily and stood to bid his friends goodnight. "We'll talk about the rest later. Night, guys."

"Night," Harry replied, getting tired himself just watching Draco head to his room.

"Night," Ron said lazily, waving his hand effortlessly towards his retreating figure.

"Night," Hermione murmured so softly, she was sure she was the only one who heard it. She watched, mesmerized, as Draco walked towards his door, noticing against her wishes that he had a really nice ass. Really nice.

-X-O-X-O-X-O-

well, that was the prologue! what do you think? please review me!

.:SwEetDreAmSmUse:.


	2. Adamos Beach, what?

Senior Week

Author's Notes: sorry it's taken me so long! God, you all probably thought i'd freakin died or accidentally stepped off the end of the earth or something! Well I'll just get to the next chapter before someone hits me with their walker ;)

Disclaimer: hey, still don't own it, hey.

Chapter Two - Adamos Beach, what?

"_This _is where we're staying?" Hermione let her luggage slide off her shoulders as she stared in amazement at the huge house that laid before her. If the inside was anything like the outside, it was sure to be a dream home. Draco just shrugged in response, not being one to brag or exploit his family's wealth (well, at least not anymore), and started to walk towards it. "It's beautiful."

And indeed it was. Wide, double french doors sided with sun panels sparkled as the light hit them, welcoming them in. Hermione dragged her suitcase behind her as she stepped into the parlor room where there was a water fountain - an actual, working water fountain.

"Draco, this place is amazing!" Hermione ran up and dipped her finger into the basin of the fountain. She couldn't seem to contain her excitement so Draco just shrugged again.

"It's nothing special. Really," he muttered, readjusting the strap of his bag awkwardly. "Come on, I'll show you guys the rooms." The others, all as awestruck as Hermione apparently, followed noiselessly. "There are four rooms in the west wing and four rooms in the east wing," Draco informed as they reached the top of the staircase. "Who wants what?"

"I'll go to the west wing," Harry offered, finding the weight on his shoulders becoming more and more unbearable.

"Oy, I'll go too then, Harry," Ron added, not wanting to be left behind.

"Lavendar, Ginny, why don't you two go along with Harry and Ron?" Hermione interjected, knowing very well that the boys were absolutely itching to be near them. "Seamus, Parvati, Draco, and I will go the east."

"Alright," Lavendar agreed with a smile, for in truth, she'd wanted to go with Ron anyway. Ginny complied as well. The four picked up their luggage and started off to the left.

"Meet us downstairs in an hour!" Hermione called over her shoulder. Draco, Hermione, Seamus, and Parvati soon arrived at four oak doors.

"Well, just wherever?" Parvati questioned, unsure of where to go.

"Oh for god's sake, just pick a fucking room! This is getting heavy!" Seamus complained, dropping his bags to the floor with a loud thud.

"What have you got in there, anyway?" Hermione asked curiously, imagining a lot of makeup, hair products, and various other hygenic objects in his totes.

"Uhhh... well, you know, the usual. A couple bottles of vodka, 64 cans of beer, some captain morgan, a few-" Seamus was cut off by Hermione's laughter. The remaining three peered at her oddly.

"Come on, Seamus," she said after a few seconds. "What have you got in there really?" Seamus looked at her and blinked a few times before speaking again.

"Oh, you know, the usual. A couple bottles of vodka, 64 cans of beer, some captain morg-" Again, Seamus was stopped short by laughter. "What!"

"Nothing," Hermione replied, shaking her head in amusement. "I'll just take this room," she stated as she turned towards the nearest door. She briefly noticed Draco chose the one next hers before she shut the door behind her.

The room was gorgeous. A large, queen sized bed with a white cotton sheets and oversized, fluffy pillows was placed regally against the far wall. There was an oak dresser and a small makeup desk with a little stool underneath it to her left. Across from her were two clear glass doors that opened up onto a small porch and to her right was another door, this one, she assumed, led to the bathroom.

Hermione threw her suitcase onto the bed with surprising force and plopped down next to it. She stretched for a moment before lazily picking herself up to put her things in order.

X-O-X-O-X-O-

After the eight all met up again, they decided to go explore. The guys were going to check out some broom shop that Draco knew about while the girls decided to just go for a walk to see what they'd find.

"What's this?" The four girls had arrived at a tiny, magenta shop that stood alone on the boardwalk, seemingly outcast from the rest of the stores. A bright pink sign hung above the entrance, which Lavendar took pride in reading to the others.

"Sylvia's Sexxx Shoppe," she proclaimed grandly. "Awe… well that's cute." Hermione stood at the door nervously, fidgeting with her curly brown hair.

"Are we really going to go in there?" she questioned, uneasy about the whole idea.

"Yes, of course!" Lavendar answered, without much sympathy, I might add. "It'll be fun. You'll see." The little bell above the front door rang four times, announcing to the shopkeeper the arrival of her newest customers.

"Come in, come in!" Now, one would imagine the owner of a store called 'Slyvia's Sexxx Shoppe' to be somewhat of a looker, correct? Wrong. Sandy was a short, stout older woman with a crooked smile and dark hair wounded tightly up in a bun on the top of her head. Not wanting to be rude, but clearly taken aback by the appearance of Sylvia, the girls stood awkwardly in her presence.

"Uh, hi?" Ginny was the one who broke the silence first.

"Hello!" boomed Slyvia. "Are you looking for anything in particular? Thongs? Sex toys? Handcuffs, perhaps?" Hermione's jaw hit the floor while the other three girls giggled uncontrollably.

"We're just looking, thanks." Lavendar, obviously accepting the role as team leader, started up an aisle lined with obscene sex toys.

"Take your time, dearies, take your time." Slyvia smiled warmly before returning to her previous post behind the counter. Hermione, wide eyed and shocked, slowly walked up to a shelf lined with tiny bottles. Cautiously, she picked up a thin, red one and read the label. 'Insta-rection. For those days when you're feeling you're not up to speed, pop an insta-rection and see immediate results.' Hermione blinked twice and then set the bottle back in its place wordlessly.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione, who felt oddly guilty for some reason, jumped clear out of her skin.

"Oh, god, Parvati! You scared me!" Hermione put a hand over her pounding heart.

"Yeah, yeah, talk is cheap- now what are you looking at?" Parvati replied impatiently. Hermione felt heat rise to her cheeks as she sheepishly pointed to the red bottle. Parvati quickly scanned the label and then burst out laughing. "Lav! Ginny! Come quick! Look at these!"

The four girls spent almost half an hour going through all the bottles. There were 'Happy pills' that guaranteed to get you giddy, 'Mood Swingers' that changed how you were feeling continuously every 12.7 minutes, 'Sheer Virgin' to make every time feel like your first, and 'Tipsy Tabs' that allowed you to feel drunk without the consumption of any type of alcohol, among many others.

"Oh my," Lavendar stated mischievously as she picked up short, wide, blue glass bottle. "Wouldn't it be fun if we slipped a few of these to the boys?" She flashed the label at the other girls before turning it around to find the price.

"Oh, Lavendar! You wouldn't!" Hermione gasped, mostly trying to convince herself. Lavendar smiled wickedly, for in her hands was a bottle of 24 Libido Risers- guaranteed to make you horny as a nun at Chippendale's in under 30 seconds.

"Come on, Mione," Parvati scolded. "Have some fun once in while. You're such a stiff!"

"I am not!" Hermione puffed indignantly, crossing her hands in front of her chest angrily.

"Yes you are," Parvati retorted as she set down a bottle of sex wax.

"Am not!" Hermione shouted, moving her hands now to her hips.

"Hermione, what's the smallest country in the world?" Parvati asked innocently.

"The Vatican," Hermione answered without a second thought. Parvati looked at her accusingly. "Everybody knows that!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Alright, then what's the fourth smallest country in the world?"

"Tuvalu: a group of islands located in the Pacific Ocean between Hawaii and Australia with a population of around 11,300." The three girls looked at her in silence.

"Yes. You are." Parvati repeated simply. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but, upon replaying the little conversation in her head, dropped her arms limp to her side. After a couple seconds, she sighed loudly.

"Fuck." Lavendar wrapped an arm around her in a friendly gesture.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, 'Moine! We'll fix you up in a jiff!" Just then, Sexxxy Slyvia herself arrived at their side.

"So, how's the search going, dearhearts?"

"We'll take this," Lavendar stated flatly, showing off the tiny blue bottle in her hand.

"Oh my… you girls will be having some sort of week!" Slyvia giggled.

X-O-X-O-X-O-

well that's it for now! Just imagine what's in store! But don't think too hard! It may just take me another year to get out the next chapter :P haha jk

.:SwEeTdReAmsMuSe:.

p.s. – review me!


End file.
